


Special Problems | FC/OC

by Cherriedsoda



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Futanari, I Ship It, Lolicon, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriedsoda/pseuds/Cherriedsoda
Summary: Andslo Sochi is one (or rather "the") humanization of an island within the Gulf of Mexico, belonging to this same country, specifically the state of Nuevo León. Andslo realizes that "something" is emerging between her and one of her relatives.What will it be?
Relationships: France (Anthropomorphic) & Original Female Character(s), Mexico (Anthropomorphic)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Special Problems | FC/OC

**Author's Note:**

> The story will contain Lolicon, incest, slight futanari (?) And love affair of a minor and an adult. I don't support any of this in real life, it's all fiction here.  
> Discretion is advised.

Andslo Sochi, the little Andslo Sochi.

The humanized representation of an island within the Gulf of Mexico, belonging to the state of Nuevo León, thus being considered the 52/53 municipality of the state, and thus being (obviously) Mexican territory.  
Her island had a small malformation, but it didn't affect her much, but it did affect her body: instead of having what every woman should have "there" down there, she had a little man thing! 

She had spent hours, even days wondering about it, but after a while she stopped giving importance to the subject, to the point of making jokes about it; but they were jokes only told between her brothers and even her father. Outside that circle, she was ashamed and ashamed to admit it, even with her other relatives; Well, she only said that his island had a small malformation, but she never rambled on the subject. 

She did not even say how this affected her, as she preferred to keep quiet and jealously guard her secret. This was discussed with her close family circle, and they promised not to tell anything for her comfort, which she deeply appreciated. 

But that was only one of her "little" problems.


End file.
